pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/GW2 Suggested Skills
Call of the Grave - perhaps make another that destroys target minion, or all minions within X area of you? (Dunno if the latter ought affect allied, enemy, or all minions.) -- Armond Warblade 12:40, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Just thought it was an easy way to trigger lots of Death Nova or what not. Destroying others Minions would be kinda cheap (AB and such). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:41, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Shadow assault is wicked imba. Non-elite shadow step that does +damage, costs 5 energy, and has a 5 second recharge? Lolwut?--Golden19pxStar 14:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Not any more :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:50, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::!0 recharge is still faster than any shadowstep, even the defensive ones. go 30 seconds at least--Golden19pxStar 15:20, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::I guess, but Shadowstep nerf hurts. I'll make it 30. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:23, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::go 20 then, a shadowstep every 10 secs is way too overpowered though--Golden19pxStar 15:29, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I made it 30. A 20 second Shadow Step to a foe seems a little bit much, as most of them (Dark Prison, Death's Charge, Shadow Walk) are all 30. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:32, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Stuff "Enchantment Spell. Every time target ally hits with an attack, that ally steal 1...5 health. This enchantment ends if that ally is Enchanted with another Necromancer Enchantment" Prebuff the whole party, Monks too. Heck, who cares. Doesn't end anyways :P (Elemental Deflection also lacks duration) "Glyph. Your next 1...2 Enchantments like 25...100% longer." Ups, typo? "Elite Spell. Create a Blizzard at target foes location. For 10 seconds, all foes are struck for 10...35 ice damage each second and move 66% slower." Ice -> Cold damage, methinks? Goes for Icy Ground too (which lacks a range parameter). " Enchantment Spell. For 4...19 seconds, your next spell cannot be interrupted by takes twice as long to cast." ...cannot be interrupted but takes twice... 'nother typo :P Counterspell lacks an activation time. That is all. --84.24.206.123 14:49, 12 July 2008 (EDT) 3 the main problem is that Guild Wars 2 may very well feature a different skill or profession system thus you could as well call this "Skills that should be implemented in GW". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:22, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :They'll still have your standard skills, spells, attacks, etc. They won't change Guild Wars enough to screw their last 3 campaigns and expansion. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:25, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::However they said that the skill system will rego a change so you can't be sure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:27, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::If they did, then I'd seriously go "Fuck you, A-Net" and stick to regular GW. It's gonna take a bit to move tournies and stuff to GW2 (kinda like when they made Halo 3 and still used Halo 2 for MLG for a while). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Haunting_Spirit image tried to get necor colours. Not fantastic but it's better =p. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Kinda hard to see, TBH. The image there was just from a skill contest held by Crossfire. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Soul reaping skill I was think a skill actually called soul reaping. Probably an elite. Reap all summoned creatures within ear shoot. For each creature Reaped gain X....Y health and Z....W energy. Up to a maximum of Q health and P energy. 15 energy 3 second cast and 30 second recharge. (you could have say this which only applies to allied units, and say another similar which does hostile spirits, but deals damage back to the enemy or something. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I added it. I made it deal damage, made it targeted, and changed the name to "Reaping of Souls". -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:46, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Create Corpse is kinda weird. u dont need a corpse but how can u get a location then as in putrid explosion, wells, minions. where would they get triggered then? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:24, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :anyway i r gonna make something like this too :p --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:34, 21 July 2008 (EDT) stealing ideas ftw So i herd... GW2 has a completely different skill system. Like.. they're gonna have a few, basic skills that have different effects due to what the character is doing atm. cba to post a link, but I know I read it somewhere. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:58, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Arena-Net is a bunch of fucktards. I hope GW2 crashes and burns so bad that GW1 preveils. Changing what makes Guild Wars unique makes it just another bad MMORPG. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's probably going to be like WoW (although I've never played the game lol) but with better PvP. From what I've read, GW2 is still going to be just about as fair as GW1, but probably with more grinding, and longer RPG stories. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Arena-Net knows less about Guild Wars than the players, honestly. Hire about 20 of us, send them to Seattle (I think that's A-Net headquarters), and just juice them for ideas. That's how you sell shit. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, some of their employees actually play GW... lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:22, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Izzy can't balance for his life. He tries to debunk WS Dervs by nerfing Chilling Victory, even though WS is so stupidly overpowered it's not funny. And now he's gonna buff shit like Healing Burst (which I'm guessing is going to LoD but a lot better now). From what I know, Izzy just plays Hamstorm and occasionaly observes a match and goes "OH NOES! BUILD GOOD! MUST ATTEMPT NERF!" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:24, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::ya, but some of the buffs made were really nice. Take Foul Feast as an example; it was about as useful as Rebirth in PvP, but now it's a staple on a lot of Necromancer bars. It isn't particularly overpowered (because it won't receive the Divine Favor bonus like Draw Conditions would), but it is an awesome utility. Shroud of Silence was also insanely overpowered, but he did overnerf it, because now, it's one of the shittiest Elites out there. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:34, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Foul Feast is incredibly overpowered. Being able to throw every condition off your team onto yourself for practically no energy is completely cheap. It can't be D-shotted (unless you're completely pro) and is just insane utility. Atleast make it 1 second cast so it can be D-shotted. Also, SoS was overpowered but no one used it. Now they nerfed it into a useless elite. Izzy either buffs things insanely high (WS, FF) or nerfs things into that unusable lump of skills (SoS, Inspiration Magic nerfs). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:38, 6 August 2008 (EDT) I remember SoS being used a lot just before the nerf. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:43, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :I liekd to Echo SoS and run Anti-Monk in RA, but that was all it was ever useful for tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:31, 6 August 2008 (EDT) that mana storm is seriously overpowerd :P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:34, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :You'd need 55 energy to reach the cap, and its use is prohibitive. Both Mana Storm and Energy Explosion would be out-classed by Obsidian Flame, Magnetic Surge and Energy Blast because they don't cause you to lose all of your energy. Lava Pool looks like a great skills; thank God it's balanced by the recharge. It should deal 440 damage (140 of which is through degen) and the fact that it affects all foes within the area means they won't likely be able to escape it. Rockslide shouldn't cause Exhaustion and Defrost needs one of the biggest buffs ever, because 10 energy for a little bit of burning is not worth it, especially compared to Immolate. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::u can gain energy fast with ease on a focused bar, and 2 of them and u can already do 400 damage. and then im not talking about fast cast posibilities --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:54, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Energy Storage Energy Explosion would be waaaayyyyyy overpowered. An ele could pack around 300 armor ignoring damage with it. The 2 second cast time makes it a bit more understandable, but it'd still be a hell of a spike. Either way, I'm liking the ideas, hopefully Anet will listen to some of these ideas. 76.123.119.133 18:32, 4 December 2008 (EST) :There is such a thing as Energy Blast. It is an EotN skill. -- Jebuscontests 18:44, 4 December 2008 (EST) :: Was bored, decided to make some manly skill icons for you. image:GoDDaggerVolley.jpgimage:GoDLavaPool.jpgimage:GoDConjureStone.jpg -- wins. 19:37, 4 December 2008 (EST) elementalist elite Can you add (elite skill) ward of concentration: allies cannot be interrupted for 5...17 seconds 25 e 1 sec cast 20 recharge Earth magic? Spikeownage 22:24, 18 December 2008 (EST) other professions here are some suggestions: monk:smiting prayers: mark of judgement (elite): same as mark of protection but damage is dealt back to the dealer instead of being healed :divine favor: enchanter's boon (elite): all protection enchantments have +20% duration and double divine favor bonus for 10...34 seconds. ::healing prayers: (whatever name): target other ally's current health increases by 0...96%. :::protection prayers: draw hexes: transfer all hexes from target other ally to you,you gain 3...15 health per hex. ::::no attribute: trouble (elite): transfer all hexes and their durations from allies to you. dervish:mysticism: scythe storm (elite): your next 1...4 scythe attacks hit all foes adjacent to you. :earth prayers: earth's shadow: for 1...7 seconds, attackers attacking you are blinded for 1...4 seconds. ::wind prayers: scythe of winds: for 1...7 seconds, your scythe attacks have nearby range and deal cold damage. All your attack skills are disabled for 10 seconds. :::scythe mastery: critical sweep: this attack deals +10...34 damage and lands a critical hit. :etc... Spikeownage 21:41, 19 December 2008 (EST) :paragon: leadership: "let's go!"(elite). For 5 seconds, allies in shout range move 1...25% faster, use skills targeting enemies 1...13% faster and deal + 1...13% more damage. :spear mastery: radiant spear: deals +2 damage for every point of energy you have (maximum +10...34 damage) ::command: "freeze!" (elite): for 1...13 seconds, allies not moving or using a skill cannot be the target of attacks or enemy skills. Ends on an ally if they move or use a skill. :::motivation: "don't worry!"(elite): for 6...30 seconds, degeneration is transformed into regeneration on allies. ::::no attribute: signet of victory: if target foe has less than 50% health, gain 3 strikes of adrenaline. Spikeownage 17:17, 20 December 2008 (EST) :can u add those ^^?Spikeownage 21:31, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::You can add whatever you want, I'm just kinda lazy. -- 21:52, 20 December 2008 (EST)